


You're a star

by Tysh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, bc i can, platonic Joshler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysh/pseuds/Tysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has been dumped, Tyler comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a star

**Author's Note:**

> Is it me or is there a lack of platonic joshler idk so

Josh sat on his porch, sighing deeply. His cat padded over to him, resting on it's owner's lap. "Hey there kitty, I'm not doing great, wanna go in?" he started to speak to the cat as if it was human, as he spoke his words the cat just decided to nuzzle up against Josh even more, it wasn't going to leave Josh, somehow it knew he wasn't fine. "I can't believe it, she dumped me. Another one who has removed me from their life. Why what is it that I do?" Josh started again, the cat, hearing his words, made soft, sad mewling noises, as if it were to console his human companion. Josh lay his head on the brick wall beside him, exhaling another sigh, he didn't know why this break-up hit him do hard, it was just like the others, depressing and just plain sad, he was losing himself to another girl just to get dumped and mope around until he got trapped into another ones cage.

A figure walked past, Josh ignored him until the stranger stopped in front of his house. The person walked over to Josh and tapped his shoulder, "Hey Josh," the voice was familiar, the person, now sitting next to him on the small porch, was Tyler, Josh's best friend. "Oh, hey Tyler," he replied back, trying to cover up the fact that he was in shambles, his voice was close to breaking and tears could leak out of his eyes at any second. "What are you doing here?" Josh questioned, still hugging his cat, keeping it close to his side. "Jenna and I wanted curry from the Indian place down the street, so I volunteered to go," Tyler answered, glancing at the plastic bag full of piping hot food next to him, "I wanna know why you are about to cry" he added poking him gently in the stomach, hanging his arm around Josh's neck, pulling the two closer. "How did you know?" Josh's voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, giving way to a more vulnerable side of him. "Please, Joshua, I'm your best friend, I know you inside and out, plus you're sitting on your porch, you never do that unless you're sad," they laughed in unison after he said that, Josh was glad that he had that one friend who he could count on to make him laugh in his dark times, though this was hardly a dark time. "Debby broke-up with me, so it's just me a and my cat tonight,"  
"Man that sucks, oh well, I actually really liked her, but you will find someone else," Tyler comforted him, dragging Josh's head to rest on his shoulder, "Oh yeah, there's plenty of fish in the sea Josh, be optimistic. Yeah, except for the fact that I've already caught most if them and they swam away when I wasn't looking!" Josh cried, tears streaming down his face and onto Tyler's shoulder, "Tyler, answer me this: Am I undateable? Am I repulsive? Why do they always live when I think things are going great? Am I hopeless?" Tyler hated seeing his friend like this, broken, just because some girl left him. "No Josh, you're not repulsive at all, in fact you're the opposite, you're attractive, as for why they leave you, I have no clue, you're a great guy maybe they just can't see that," Tyler replied to his question, trying to lift Josh's spirit up. Josh chuckled softly, he raised his head slightly, to look up at the stars dotting the night sky, "They're pretty aren't they?" he spoke lightly to the other man, Tyler in turn lifted his head up to view the dark sky above him, "Yeah, they are."

The two sat there for a little while, admiring the shining stars that dominated the sky, it was a beautiful sight to witness. "Hey, the curry starting to get cold and Jenna might be wondering where I am, so I'm gonna have to go," Tyler told him, lifting himself up from the porch, grabbing the, still, hot bag of Indian food. "Ok…um would it be alright with you and Jenna if I stayed for dinner?" Josh asked, also getting up from his porch, making sure his cat went inside the house. "Uh sure, you can share some of mine and Jenna's used to having you around so I'm sure she'd be ok with it, our house is practically a second home to you," Tyler laughed, "That's great, I'll just grab my keys," Josh said running into his kitchen and getting his keys from the counter and closing the door behind him.

The two started to walk to Tyler's house, talking and joking along the way. "Hey Josh can I just say something?" Tyler stopped walking, Josh stopping too. "Sure, Tyler what is it?"  
"You're a star, any girl would be lucky to have you, do don't being yourself down if you get dumped again, ok?"

"Ok," Josh replied, smiling widely. They continued on until they reached Tyler's house, Jenna greeted Josh warmly and all three went inside to eat, together.


End file.
